Yoshiki Hayashi
Yoshiki Hayashi is a Minor Character in 'A Fallen Angel' and a Major Protagonist in 'A Rising Demon'. He portrays himself. EARLY LIFE Yoshiki was born on November 20, 1965 in Tateyama, Chiba Prefecture, Japan, as the elder of two brothers in a musically oriented family. His father was a tap dancer and jazz pianist, his mother played the shamisen, while his aunt played the koto.12 He began taking piano lessons and music theory at age four.13 He then became interested in classical works by Ludwig van Beethoven and Franz Schubert.13 In elementary school, he played the trumpet in the brass band, and around age ten started composing songs for piano.13 This period was a decisive point in his life. He was 11 years old when his father committed suicide; he found relief in rock music.1415 After discovering the music of American hard rock band Kiss, he started learning to play drums and guitar. Yoshiki was also influenced by works from Led Zeppelin, Iron Maiden, Sex Pistols, David Bowie, Queen, The Beatles, Charged GBH and Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky.16 Soon with his childhood friend Toshi formed a band called Dynamite in 1977. Dynamite changed its name to Noise a year later. SOCIAL AND LOVE LIFE Yoshiki is loved and deared by many characters in 'A Rising Demon', He has a son named Carter. His Best Friends are Toshi, Pata, Heath, & Sugizo. He befriends Rayne Sola and her Band and Friends. He also helps & befriends Rosemary, and then later marries her.Thus adding another kid, Roland MUSICIAN-SIDE LIFE Yoshiki is a Japanese musician, songwriter, composer and record producer. He achieved international fame as the leader and a co-founder of the heavy metal band X Japan, for which he is the drummer, pianist and main songwriter. The band achieved breakthrough success in the late 1980s, besides being one of the first Japanese acts to achieve mainstream success while on an independent label, Extasy Records which he founded.6 The group is widely credited as one of the pioneers of the visual kei movement.78 Though the band disbanded in 1997, they reunited in 2007. In 2000 and 2007, Yoshiki formed his solo musical project Violet UK and the Japanese rock supergroup S.K.I.N. respectively. 1982–1992: X Japanedit Main article: X Japan When Noise disbanded in 1982, Yoshiki and Toshi formed a new band, which they named X while they tried to think of another name, but the name stuck. In 1986, Yoshiki founded his own independent record label, Extasy Records, in order to distribute the band's music.17 On December 26, 1987, the band participated in an audition held by CBS/Sony which led to a recording contract in August of the following year. The band's breakthrough came in 1989 with the release of their second, and major debut, album Blue Blood, which reached number six on the Oricon chart and charted for more than 100 weeks.1819 In 1990, the band received the "Grand Prix New Artist of the Year" award at the 4th Japan Gold Disc Awards.20 In 1991 they released their hit million-selling album Jealousy, and were the first Japanese metal band to perform in Japan's largest indoor concert venue, the Tokyo Dome. The following year they announced the renaming of the band to X Japan in order to launch an international career with an American album release, however, this ultimately did not happen. In 1992, he bought a recording studio complex in North Hollywood, California, US. Extasy Recording Studios would become where recordings for nearly all his projects take place, until he sold it in the 2010s.2526 In the early 1990s through his record label would debut million-selling bands Glay and Luna Sea. He began learning about jazz improvisation and orchestration.13 In 1994, Yoshiki worked with Queen drummer Roger Taylor on a song he composed, "Foreign Sand", which Roger wrote the lyrics for. They performed the song at The Great Music Experience event in May,33 partly backed by Unesco, which featured many other Japanese and Western musicians. The single was released in June, and reached the top fifteen in Japan, and 26th in the UK.34 That same month, the Kiss tribute album Kiss My Ass was released, for which Yoshiki contributed an orchestral arrangement of "Black Diamond" played by the American Symphony Orchestra.3536 With X Japan's popularity increasing, Yoshiki and the band collaborated with Mugen Motorsports and sponsored racer Katsumi Yamamoto, who drove for team "X Japan Racing" in the 1995 season of Formula Nippon.37 In the 1996 season, they sponsored Ralf Schumacher with both him and the team winning the championship.38 In 1997, with Toshi decision to leave the band as the success-oriented life of a rock star failed to satisfy him emotionally, the band's dissolution was officially announced in September 1997.39 X Japan performed their farewell show at the Tokyo Dome on December 31, 1997 making it the last of five consecutive New Year's Eves the group performed in that stadium.39Soon afterwards, in May 1998, the band's lead guitarist hide died, and Yoshiki withdrew from the public scene, as he was battling suicidal thoughts and eventually sought the help of a psychiatrist.40 Although, he remained active as a producer, for example for the band Dir En Grey,26 and contributed a cover song on a hide tribute album, Tribute Spirits. On November 12, at the Tokyo Imperial Palace a celebration in honor of the tenth anniversary of Emperors Akihito enthronement was held and at the request of the Japanese government, Yoshiki composed and performed the song "Anniversary".4142